


But You Can't Eat Bread

by Randominity



Series: All These Secret Places [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Implied Discipline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randominity/pseuds/Randominity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“That’s three,” Eleanor says sweetly into his ear, bending to tug the lobe with her fingers, hard enough to tilt his head with it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Can't Eat Bread

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short excerpt for Tumblr user harryputyourfaceaway, who said, after [this tweet](https://twitter.com/Louis_Tomlinson/status/304001820454445057): _dom!el needs to teach him some manners_. Originally posted to Tumblr; title based on Eleanor's reply [here](https://twitter.com/EleanorJCalder/status/304002057633927169).

He twists his mouth to one side and glances at Eleanor out the corner of his eye for her reaction, but aside from a raised eyebrow, she says nothing. Her fingers fly across her keyboard, chipped blue lacquer flashing in the light, and then she locks her phone and stands, letting her jumper fall down over her thighs as she approaches him.

He looks down to watch her reply pop up on his screen. “You gonna let the world know about my diet, then,” he says, keeping his voice light, as she trails her fingers over his shoulders. “I suppose that’s fair play; I’ve earned that.”

“That’s three,” Eleanor says sweetly into his ear, bending to tug the lobe with her fingers, hard enough to tilt his head with it. She releases it, then passes him on the way to the bedroom. “You have two minutes,” she calls over her shoulder, and Louis locks his phone with shaking fingers and stumbles over his own feet to follow her, lump caught in his throat and his heart racing.


End file.
